User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 5
Title: Mysterious Tracks Starring Roles: Anais Watterson And Dipper Pines Appearances: Splendid the Flying Squirrel *Somewhere in the forest, Anais and Dipper are following tracks on the ground, tho the ground have some mystery too* Anais: Dipper, what do you expect when we find the creature that... That owns the tracks tho? Dipper: I am not sure, Anais. But one thing: It is an animal of some kind... Anais: Definitely NOT a rabbit, look at my feet! *Takes off shoe and shows her feet and does a step on ground, showing the track of the rabbit foot, takes back shoe* Dipper: Hm, i wonder as well... Oh look! *Points forward* Over this... :O *Car On The Road pass by* Road... *ALOT of cars indeed* Anais: Well, how do ya expect us to... *She notices Dipper isn't standing next to her, he IS on the other side* Dipper: Come on, Anais! Your turn! Anais: Gulp, here goes nothing!... *As she passes by, car crashes can be heard and Anais screams of pain, then she falls in front of Dipper's feet, looking injured, her right ear is half gone and have a skid mark on her face* OW! Is ok, i am ok... JUST... Dipper: Need a hand? Or paw? Anais: Oh yeah? Oh yeah... Hand or paw, i don't... *Is up* See? I am ok... ???: UAGH! Dipper: SH! Anais, ya hear it? MUST be the creature, right the creature right behind this... *Opens bush only to find...* Dipper and Anais: <:/ Bush?... Splendid: *Throws up* Why do i feel so bad, doctor? Doctor: Idk, but whatever it is... I tell ya it ISN'T good, it's bad! Splendid: Uh... Oh hi there! Dipper and Anais: Splendid? Splendid: That's me! Anais: Man your sick, and did ya do the tracks? Splendid: I sure did... Ok now, what are you two kids up to? Dipper: We're looking for a green glowing nut... Splendid: AHA! Ya mean... *Picks out of his pocket:* The Kryptonut? Dipper: THERE it is! Can i have it please? *Takes from Splendid* Thank you! Splendid: :O... *Sniffs* Hey wait a min :D I am cured, thanks doctor, what did ya do? Doctor: I... *Shrugs* Idk what i did... Anyway, work done! *Gets back in ambulance and drives away* Anais: You tell even that we was all the time looking for Splendid?? Splendid the Flying Squirrel and this nut? Dipper: Yes?... Anais: *Takes the kryptonut from Dipper* Welp, i guess this makes me rich, sorry Dipper BUT... *Leaves* I must become rich... *Falls down cliff* AAAAAH! *As The Kryptonut landed on a trampoline, bouncing back up again, Anais landed NEXT to it, next to trampoline results Anais dead* *The Kryptonut is on Dipper's hands again* Dipper: Ok... THIS was weird... *Leaves* Bye, Splendid! *BUT he forgot the road and got run over by a car* *The Kryptonut lands on Splendid's hands again* Splendid: Oh looks like nobody wanted it anymore then? Hm if nobody wanted then... i wanted it, i have it! Ok!... ACHOO! Winner: Splendid the Flying Squirrel! Splendid: *Picks up Kryptonut* Hm... *Smells it* I guess i can take just a... take a bite or two, is ok k? *Eats WHOLE Kryptonut* Uh Oh!... *Holds breath BUT explodes pretty huge, as he explodes, the doctor from before continues* Doctor: Wow... <:/ Sigh sorry kids, nobody won today! *Shrugs* *It changes:* Winner: Nobody! Doctor: Wait WHAT!? D:... <:( Uh Oh, gulp! *His ambulance drives on him, killing him* The End! Category:Blog posts